cœur et de l'âme
by Crossmanc1
Summary: Addi rencontré les tortues par hasard et tombé en amour avec Leo. Avec tous ces hauts et les bas vont-ils sont des relations et à survivre?
1. Chapter 1

C'était juste un lundi ordinaire à New York, j'ai essayé de dormir dans tout d'un coup, j'ai entendu mon père Casey irruption dans ma chambre crier'' Addie, réveillez vous allez être en retard pour ton premier jour d'école! ».Après ma mère a abandonné mon père et moi, quand j'avais trois ans, elle ne pouvait être une mère à quinze ans, mais elle a duré trois ans, je dois lui donner ce crédit. Peut-être que je devrais me présenter, mon nom est: Adelaide-Joelle Malice Adria Jones. Je suis âgé de quinze ans, j'ai vraiment pâle avec des cheveux blonds foncés des reflets bleus. Ma couleur préférée est le bleu. J'aime l'école n'aiment tout simplement pas le temps commence. J'aime la gymnastique, le karaté, le football, le baseball, le soccer et le dessin. Mon plat préféré est la pizza et de soda. Donc, retour à la réalité de mon père a tiré mon oreiller sur mon visage et à gauche, il ne plane pas. Je regarde à ma table de nuit et j'ai vu que c'était bien 6:30 «grand je n'ai que 30 minutes pour se préparer et aller à l'école» pensai-je. Je me suis levé et a couru vers mon placard et mis sur un débardeur bleu clair une chemise foncée à carreaux bleus et bleu foncé jeans skinny et mes bottes de cowboy et jeté mon taille-longueur des cheveux en une queue de cheval et se rendit à la cuisine pour voir ma papa en regardant les nouvelles souriant ce qui est bizarre.'' Pourquoi souriez-vous?'' J'ai demandé à«Justiciers nouvelles.""Ahh, mais papa tu seras toujours mon préféré."«Je sais Addie et tu seras toujours ma fille bien-aimée."«Je suis ton unique, je dois aller à l'école."J'ai attrapé mon sac d'école et quitta l'appartement. Une fois que j'ai eu à l'école mon ami Lizzie a couru vers moi."Addie avez-vous entendu parler des quatre vigiles de nouvelles qui ont été traque les toits la nuit battre les criminels gauche et de droite?""Ouais.""Qui vous a dit, je veux dire que vous n'avez pas réveiller assez tôt pour regarder les nouvelles?"«Mon père».A ce moment la première cloche a sonné, je suis parti et se dirigea vers la classe, je n'étais pas capable d'entendre sa réponse du professeur est entré et j'ai pensé que je l'ai reconnue, mais je n'étais pas sûr, mais ensuite elle a écrit son nom sur le tableau de Mme . Colline Malice Adria je savais automatiquement savait qui elle était. A la fin de la classe quand elle a demandé si nous avions des questions que j'ai pris ma chance.«Madame, je me demandais pourquoi vous avez abandonné votre fille de 3 ans et son copain de 4 ans il ya 12 ans?"«Je voudrais vous demander comment vous savez ça et ton nom?""Salut maman."


	2. Chapter 2

"Quel est votre nom?" elle demandé."Adélaïde-Joelle Malice Adria Jones""Votre vos morts, vous êtes morts dans un accident de voiture quand vous étiez 5 Votre père m'a dit, et de toutes les choses Casey est qu'il n'est pas un menteur."«J'ai été dans le coma pendant 5 mois, père pensait que j'allais mourir, hé mon père vous a dit, combien de temps avez-vous été en contact avec mon père nous a quittés après?""Seulement jusque-là me souviens pension alimentaire pour enfants?" Elle a demandé, «Je suis désolé de partir, je ne pouvais pas gérer le stress, pouvez-vous me pardonner?"Je n'ai pas pu lui répondre que je ne savais pas si je pouvais me pardonner pour l'enfer, je mis mon père à travers comme un père célibataire qui essaie d'élever un enfant et être un justicier en même temps. Puis la cloche a sonné et j'ai quitté l'école, heureusement, je n'avais que ce mod. Je dois avoir oublié de vous dire que je sautèrent comme des 5 catégories, parce que j'étais trop intelligent et j'ai obtenu mon diplôme l'année dernière alors une loi a été votée que tous les étudiants de moins de 18 ans qui ont obtenu leur diplôme ont trop prendre au choix jusqu'à ce que votre dix-huit heureusement, il n'a besoin que d'être sur Lundi, j'ai choisi un cours de dessin, bien sûr. Bon retour à la réalité je rentrais chez moi et mon père a été adoptée sur le canapé, je l'ai réveillé et il était en colère."Pourquoi me réveiller ya up Ajouter, je vient de s'endormir!" hurlait-il."Quand?" J'ai demandé à«Quand quoi?!""Quand allais-tu me dire que tu resté en contact avec la maman?" J'ai demandé: «avez-vous pensé que je ne pouvais pas le supporter, ne savez-vous pas que j'ai été à la recherche pour elle depuis que j'étais une petite fille?"«Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu sois autour d'elle au cas où elle était encore un criminel."«Attendez encore un criminel?""Ouais.''«Je dois penser que je serai sur le dessin du toit si vous avez besoin de moi."Je suis passé par la fenêtre donnant sur l'escalier de secours sur le toit et s'est assis sur une corniche avec mon carnet de croquis j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai commencé à dessin, mais je m'endormis et me suis réveillé cinq ou six heures plus tard, au bruit dans la ruelle à côté de moi, il ressemblait à une personne qui tente de tabasser les gens alors j'ai sauté en bas et vit quatre chiffres en essayant de battre jusqu'à ce qui ressemblait à une trentaine de ninjas et bien sûr d'être fille du papa que je suis, j'ai rejoint les quatre chiffres les chiffres semblaient vouloir se cacher de moi.«Jusqu'à ce que nous avons rencontré à nouveau les tortues." la seule femme dit«Oui droite Karai vous aurez toujours perdre." l'un des «tortues», a déclaré"Bon qui est-elle et pourquoi elle vous appelle tortues et qui diable êtes-vous?"Ils me regardaient depuis le plus longtemps et enfin la plus petite ne répondait.«Pouvons-nous vous faire confiance?""Tout dépend de ce que je peux vous faire confiance?""Oui, vous pouvez nous faire confiance."«Il est de votre réponse, oui."Ils entrèrent dans la lumière et j'ai vu qu'ils étaient en effet l'homme de taille tortues mutantes je n'ai pas paniquer bien sûr, pour un moment, j'ai cru qu'ils allaient être d'or aux yeux des vampires j'ai besoin de lire moins.«Pourquoi ne te fais peur Geez généralement les gens paniquer comme Casey et Avril."Je n'ai pas pensé à le prénom au début, mais je savais que c'était ma nuit de préparer le dîner si j'avais besoin de mon carnet de croquis et de commencer la cuisson, mais je ne voulais pas les laisser sans leurs noms et numéro de téléphone qui serait grossier, il serait encore plus impoli de ne pas leur dire la mienne."Eh bien j'ai été élevée différemment que la plupart, mon nom est: Adelaide-Joelle Malice Adria Jones, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Addie, Ria, Joey quelque chose si son de mon nom, euh que vous les gars veulent venir par mon appartement, j'ai eu la pizza , oh peut-être que je devrais demander pour vos noms. "La tortue bleue vêtu s'avança et dit: «Je suis sûr que Leonardo et Addis si sa va bien et vous pouvez m'appeler Lion."La tortue rouge vêtu intensifié à côté de Leo et dit: «Je suis Raphaël et vous pouvez m'appeler Raph."La tortue pourpre vêtu intensifié à côté de Raph et dit: «Je suis Donatello et vous pouvez m'appeler Donnie."La tortue d'orange vêtu intensifié à côté de Donnie et dit: «Je suis Michel-Ange et vous pouvez m'appeler Mikey."Ils m'ont suivi sur le toit pour récupérer mon carnet de croquis, puis dans l'appartement et j'ai mis 3 pizzas dans le four et a commencé un film Another Cinderella Story."Les gars, vous pourriez appeler vos parents ou tuteurs pour leur dire que vous êtes ont été afin de ne pas avoir des ennuis."Et j'ai quitté la salle d'essayer de ne pas s'opposer.


	3. Chapter 3

Après avoir quitté la chambre, je suis allé à ma chambre et mis mon pyjama un débardeur bleu foncé et la même couleur coupés pantalon de survêtement. Et commença à marcher quand je me suis souvenu quelque chose que Raph a dit: «Pourquoi ne te fais peur Geez généralement les gens paniquer comme Casey et Avril." Attendez Casey c'est mon nom, mais dont les papas Avril? Je suis finalement sortie dans la pièce principale et j'ai vu que Léon parlait au téléphone et il agita qui a rendu mon battement intérieur, attendez je viens juste de les rencontrer et je commence à avoir le béguin pour l'un d'eux?"Maître Splinter Je sais, mais elle ne panique pas comme les autres elle est différente et elle genre ne juge pas, je veux dire que si elle n'avait pas suggéré que je vous appelle, je l'aurais oublié aussi." Il a dit à la personne et m'a demandé: «Pouvons-nous rester demain nous ne sommes pas autorisés à sortir pendant la lumière du soleil?"«Cours, pourquoi ne pense pas que je ne vous permettrait pas de?""Addis dont il son 4 heures du matin et son un mardi, vous n'avez pas l'école, alors pourquoi te vers le haut." Il est sorti et qu'il a vu les tortues at-il dit"Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici si tôt?""Nous nous sommes battus pied da et votre enfant a sauté du toit et nous a aidés à se battre." Raph dit à mon père."Dudette où avez-vous appris à se battre comme ça?""Douze ans de gymnastique et dix ans de karaté et quand j'ai eu ma ceinture noire mon sensei m'a pris sous son aile et m'a enseigné ninjitsu et qui était cette femme que vous vous battiez?"Léon répondit "Karai, elle a essayé de tuer notre famille avec son père le Destructeur ou Oruku Saki mais sachez que nous savons que vous vous qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour arriver jusqu'à nous.""Eh bien je peux laisser l'emmener je peux me battre!""Vous ne sera certainement pas imp désolé j'ai perdu ta mère je ne vais pas vous perdre savez-vous que vous pouvez ont été tués lorsque vous avez sauté en bas et encore moins la lutte contre votre terre, vous ne pouvez laisser aller à l'école, l'épicerie, et d'aller les tortues c'est tout, pas de Lizzie, rien films, je suis désolé, mais votre Aj tout ce que j'ai je ne peux pas te perdre mon petit. ""Son ok je comprends ya juste envie de me protéger."2 mois plus tard ... ...Mon père a enlevé la terre juste à temps pour Halloween que je n'allais pas l'Halloween, j'allais les tortues pour une soirée cinéma ce soir et passer la nuit et il m'a à une condition j'apporte pizza qui je suis d'accord pour que je ont mangé la cuisine Léos et ce soir, c'est sa nuit. Leo et moi avons finalement avoué notre amour pour chacun 2 autres jours il ya littéralement, mais l'une des conditions est que je dors sur le canapé dans la salle de Leos pas et que je attendre jusqu'à ce que nous nous sommes mariés vous le savez parce qu'il ne veut pas que les grands-enfants si l'on des parents va s'enfuir quand il trois, comme nous, mais retour à la réalité, je devais rencontrer Leo sur le toit et c'est si je vais je l'ai fait sur le toit et il y avait Leo."Salut Addie.""Salut Léo.""Ready to go Addie?""Umm Leo attendre un moment.""Pourquoi?"Droite puis et là je me suis penché et l'embrassa, il était plus de picorer mais c'était quand même un baiser, mais il m'a tiré vers le haut et m'a embrassé et je l'ai retourné, mais bientôt il était temps d'aller nous venons de parler de tout et de tenue les mains du notre arrivée, j'ai changé dans mon pyjama et alla s'asseoir à côté de Leo et se pencha vers lui avec ma tête sur son plastron et j'ai attrapé sa main et il enroula sa main libre autour de moi Maître Splinter nous a souri. J'ai découvert qu'il était un rat mutant mais je n'ai toujours pas paniquer et Mike a pizza pour nous, nous avons partagé un visage causes plaque c'était inseprable.«Alors, quel film vous voulez regarder Addie?""La Belle et la Bête Mikey."


End file.
